


Pirates of Fillory

by bandedbulbussnarfblat



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/pseuds/bandedbulbussnarfblat
Summary: set in one of the 39 previous timelines.  The beast has killed most magicians.  Quentin and a few friends are hiding in Fillory, living as pirates.  Then they wash up on an island and get sent on a quest to find a weapon to kill the beast.
Relationships: Josh Hoberman/Poppy, Marina/pirate king, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Quentin Coldwater
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Pirates of Fillory

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in one of the timelines where the beast won, so it's not going to end happily ever after. However, I don't plan on it being all gloom and despair, this fic has a lot of light moments. Any characters that aren't included in the tags are probably dead. This fic doesn't focus on the usual group of heroes. I just really wanted to write something where they were pirates.

Quentin woke in total darkness. The typical gentle lulling of the ship was gone, replaced by choppy jerking. It wasn't enough to be concerned yet, sometimes they hit rough patches of water and came out of them fine. It was hard to predict the weather in a Fillorian sea, there were magical creatures who affected it, curses and enchantments and old magic beyond their understanding.

No, what concerned Quentin wasn't the weather, but where he found himself once again. He was in Penny's room, in Penny's bed after promising himself that last time was the last time. Of course, he had said that the time before that and the time before that. Usually after the sex, one of them would leave. Most often Penny, who Quentin believed came to his room just so he could be the one to leave. After all, what they did wasn't about feelings—it was just about releasing something that was pent up inside. After losing the others, Alice and Kady, Eliot and Julia, Margo, there was something dark inside both of them, something with teeth that needed to lash out and grip hold of something.

Penny fucked him like it was their last night alive, hard and brutal and overwhelming and perfect. Quentin loved it, he loved the finger marks on his hips, the bites on his neck, the bruises on his body where Penny was too rough with him. He liked how he could hardly walk after, how he was so blissed out that he couldn't think straight. His mind couldn't string together a coherent thought, much less spiral into anxiety. Penny made it quiet inside his head, and he did the same for Penny. That was all this was, two people trying to find some quiet in the dark.

Still, he was comfortable in Penny's bed, warm and snug and sleepy. What would Penny say if he didn't leave? He liked sleeping with Penny, those few times they had slept after, both exhausted enough to pass out once they were through. Penny was good with nightmares; he'd hear Quentin having some horrible dream and pop in and snap him out of it. Maybe that wasn't fair to Penny, but the nightmares were so bad that sometimes Quentin couldn't get back to sleep. It was always easier to go to sleep with someone next to him.

He didn't want to upset Penny, or have Penny think he was trying to ask for something more than what they had. No, he wouldn't embarrass himself that way. It was probably better if he just left. Even if he didn't want to.

“Shut up, and you can stay,” Penny said from next to him. He was far enough away they weren't touching. Penny almost never touched him, unless they were fucking.

“I didn't say-”

“Your wards are shit when you first wake up.”

Oh. Quentin had never been very good at warding his mind and his anxiety levels these days meant he was practically projecting fear and worry. Victoria had told him one time he was a walking anxiety disorder. “Sorry.”

Penny scoffed. “Don't be sorry; go to sleep.”

Quentin wasn't sure he could get back to sleep. The only time he slept well was right after Penny fucked him. Part of him wanted to ask if Penny wanted to go again, just so he could pass out after. Penny must have caught the thought because he snorted and reached his arm out. “Come here.”

Quentin slid closer, expecting Penny to manhandle him into the position he wanted. It excited him a little, the rough treatment. Penny knew he liked it, and he knew Penny knew. That was the convenient thing about sleeping with a psychic; they knew exactly how far they were allowed to go. So he was a little surprised when instead of rough hands, he got an arm slid around his waist and Penny's chin tucked over his shoulder. Penny was spooning him.

“If you tell anyone about this, I swear I will never fuck you again, Coldwater.”

“Yeah, okay.” It was...nice. Quentin liked it. He had nearly drifted back off to sleep when the cabin door banged open. The jerking of the boat had gotten steadily worse, so gradually Quentin had barely noticed until he was woken by the slamming of the door.

It wasn't the sea that opened the door, but Todd, who barely glanced inside at them. “All hands on deck, we're sailing right into a storm.”

Quentin hurried to pull on his clothes—he might have grabbed one of Penny's shirts from the floor—and raced out on deck into the pouring rain. Marina was standing at the hull, hair whipping in the wind. She was shouting instructions to Josh and Victoria, who were fighting with the sails. Poppy was hanging over the railing, retching. Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the roundness of her stomach. She was just heading into her last trimester, and the deck was no place for her to be during a storm. Especially when her morning sickness had never really left.

Quentin made his way to Marina. “How did we sail into a storm?”

“Trying to avoid the kraken!” Marina shouted over the wind. Looked like there was an eventful time while he slept. Marina cursed as something dark lurched in the water. “Get us some light!”

Quentin was afraid light would make them more visible to whatever the thing was—please, please, not a kraken—but he knew better than to argue with the captain. He used some quick magic to light all the lanterns. The dark shape resurfaced, long and slimey and covered in suckers. A tentacle. It was only one tentacle, but it was longer than their ship and nearly as wide. A kraken.

The tentacle came down and hit the starboard side of the ship, tearing a great hunk of it off. Josh nearly went overboard, would have, if Victoria hadn't grabbed him. Poppy shrieked in horror. Penny and Todd moved to the cannons, ready to blast the kraken to pieces. The wind was blowing so hard that Marina had trouble keeping the wheel steady; Quentin grabbed on to help her. Marina's hair stuck to her face in the rain, her eyes wild and focused. She released the wheel and moved her fingers in a series of tuts then flung her hands foreward, throwing battle magic at the kraken. It hit the tentacle and the kraken pulled back, making an awful sound.

More tentacles pushed up from the water, grabbing hold of the ship. Victoria shouted, and traveled to beside Quentin. Marina was shouting something he couldn't make out over the wind. The cannons fired, hitting the kraken, but the kraken did nothing to loosen its grip. Marina pointed to the sky, and Quentin understood. The lightning; if they could harness it, it could take out the kraken. The three of them went into a series of tuts, a homebrew Marina had built to help the ship out of stormy weather. Usually they used it to keep lightning away from the ship, to direct it somewhere harmlessly farther away. Now they were making it closer, making it strike the kraken.

It was difficult to keep the tuts going in the storm, with the ship slowly being dragged under by the kraken but the three did it. Marina threw her arms and lightning struck the kraken. It shrieked a horrible sound, and Quentin could smell its flesh burning. It released the ship and dove back under the water. The ship had taken massive damage, bent in places and broken in others. The storm still raged around them. Poppy clung to the railing to keep from being flung overboard. Their wards had been broken, so there was nothing to shield them from the elements. Marina was throwing up shield spells, Victoria trying to help her. Josh was trying to make his way to Poppy, crawling across deck. Todd was on the cannons, looking pale and sickly. And for one horrifying second, Quentin couldn't see Penny, couldn't spot him on the ship. Then he popped up next to him. “The ship's damaged beyond repair, we need to find somewhere to make land.”

“Where?” Marina shouted, her usual sarcasm almost entirely gone.

“There are uncharted islands all around here,” Quentin called. “We can find one.”

It took them several wet, miserable hours to find an island to make land. By the time they had, below deck was up to Poppy's knees in water. They had moved her below deck the first chance they got, to ensure the safety of the baby. It was nearly morning by the time they set anchor and climbed down unto the beach. The further inland they went, the less severe the storm was, until they found a clearing among the trees to make camp. They had to use a drying spell on themselves and on any kindling, but eventually they got a fire going and settled around it.

“What do we do now?” asked Todd, passing around a flask. Drinking probably wasn't the best idea, but all their food and water was in the ship, likely ruined from the damage.

Victoria took a long swallow from the flask. “I say we cast a locator spell and try to find the pirate king for help.” She cast a look over to Marina. “We know she'll come save her queen.”

Marina smiled fondly. “Damn right, she will.”

“The rest of us can try to salvage what we can” said Josh. “Maybe we can repair the ship.”

Poppy shook her head. “The ship is beyond repair, babe.”

Josh took her hand. “The important thing is we're all alright.”

Quentin stood up. “I think I'm going to explore the island. See if I can find anything useful.”

Penny looked over at him. “That's a really stupid idea. You don't know what's out there.”

“Exactly.”

“It could be dangerous, you _idiot_.”

“Then come with me," Quentin challenged.

Penny rose to his feet. “Maybe I will.”

Marina glanced between them. “Great, don't get lost. Try to find some food.”

Quentin took off without waiting to see if Penny was following.

**Author's Note:**

> This is way different than anything else I've wrote, so I'd love to hear your thoughts


End file.
